


Hearing Symphonies

by rainbowflavored_fiction



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bechloe is Endgame, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, a pp3 fix-it fic, i wanted to give them the happy ending they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavored_fiction/pseuds/rainbowflavored_fiction
Summary: Beca was livid. Her family was in danger. It was up to her to stall time so Amy could rescue them, so she had originally planned to have them sing their way out to freedom. But with a spur of courage, she decided she might as well confess these feelings she'd held for so long. She would rather die knowing that Chloe loves her, rather than watching her fall in love with someone else again.





	Hearing Symphonies

**Author's Note:**

> the beauty of the relationship between beca and chloe is that if you ship them as friends or as romantic partners, they work. their chemistry is strong and beautiful and whatever it is - you'd be an idiot to deny that there's SOMETHING there. as an author, or a creator, it's your choice whether or not you want them to be bold and honest about their feelings, or keep them hidden. those were my thoughts while watching the final movie, and slightly relieved Beca wasn't paired up with anyone at the end; Beca's gay, anyone can see it. though it's universal's choice and marketing to keep the plot where it is. 
> 
> that's why we have fanfiction, and though this isn't usually the type of fandom i write for, i hope i did the characters justice. i wanted to give Beca and Chloe the happy ending they deserve. i was blinded by what could have been for so long - better late than never that I'm jumping aboard this ship, eh?  
> enjoy, my loves. leave a kudos or comment.

 

 

             Beca was livid.  

  The words "my father" and "the Bella's are in danger" hadn't completely sunk in her mind until they were on the small paddle boat, going towards the large yacht in the middle of the ocean. How dare Amy be so calm and easy about this? This was their family! They had a performance tomorrow, and god only knows if they'll get out alive after this fiasco.  

      She didn't know much about Amy's father, Fergus, except that he was an emotionally abusive asshole, and left her to do his criminal business. He was following her throughout their entire USO tour, and Beca had her suspicions from the very beginning.  

        If only she hadn't been so focused on winning over the attention of DJ Khaled, she would have been there. She would have been able to help Amy. She would have noticed sooner the heart eyes that Chicago douchebag was giving  _her_  Chloe.  

        He wants her to open the show by herself. Why does no one understand that she could never be a solo artist? It's either her girls or nothing at all. 

     A strange sense of coldness washed over her. That was the  _least_  of her worries at the moment.  

    _She's not yours,_ Beca internally scolded herself, and her heart hurt. Sure, they're probably the closest out of the other girls, and share practically everything together. Something changed between them ever since they moved in together and Beca loved it, loved the symphony orchestrating in their hearts. Beca knew Chloe felt it as well, but both girls were too scared to admit what was happening or put a label on it.    

       It happened as casually as one would imagine. One morning Beca was making breakfast before heading off to work, and Chloe stepped into the kitchen, all perky and wide awake as usual. They gabbed, feeling the warmth and comfort in each other's embrace, when suddenly, Chloe kissed Beca's cheek as a thank you for the coffee. Her heart soared and beat rapidly in her chest as she saw Chloe in a new light, amazed by the almost heavenly glow floating around her. How can someone so beautiful even be real? It was then Beca realized she always wanted Chloe in her life, something more than just her best friend, and was scared by how overpowering that feeling was. It had always been inside of her, never afraid, bursting to come out. It took her months to finally be comfortable with what she was feeling and realizing that it was okay to hold onto it.  

           Whatever it was, she couldn't let Chloe die tonight—heaven forbid—without knowing how she felt.  

    "Mitchell, have you been listening to me?" Amy demands, her eyebrow creased with worry. "That will lead you take you up to the main deck where the Bella's are. Do NOT let Fergus see what I'm doing below."  

      "Okay. One distraction, coming up. Are you sure about this?"  

           "Have I ever let you down?" Amy demanded, aghast.  

   "Dozens of examples spring to mind. Yeah, you're very unreliable—one of the hallmarks of your personality—I don't think we have the time to unpack that right now!"  

                 "Shh," Amy urged, "I'll just see you up top."  

       "Nobody's going to die tonight, right?" Beca asked, and at Amy's uncomfortable grimace, she glared. " _Right_?" Beca felt herself swallow thickly as she thought of a certain red-head. "I'm scared, Amy. I-I can't lose her." Beca slipped, having meant to say 'them'. But Amy knew. Of course, she did—she always teased her about Chloe.  

    Amy smiled gently, whispering a gentle promise as she squeezed Beca's shoulder, "Meet you in  _ten._ "  

     Taking a deep breath, her hands clammy with sweat and nerves, she hoisted herself onto the room where the Bella's were held captive. Beca's heart soared when she saw that they were all okay and not tied up like she feared, and reached to find comfort in Chloe's hand first. The redhead silently gasped, turning around with anxious tears glistening in her eyes. Beca squeezed her hand tight and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder, wanting nothing more than to assure her that everything was going to be okay.  

   "Did he hurt you?" She whispered, worry creasing her brow.  

        "A few bruises won't kill me." Chloe whispered back, which gained the attention of Emily, who was sitting beside them. The young legacy's eyes were stained red from crying but she managed a weak smile.  

       Anger shot through Beca's chest. That man had touched her without consent. They were abducted and taken into custody right under her nose. As captain of the Bella's, it was her duty to protect them all. And she let them down.  

         "Excuse me," Fergus broke the tension in the room, curiously gazing at Beca, "What are you doing here?"  

        "...what do you mean?" She asked, still holding onto Chloe. "I've been here the whole time. I'm just... small."  

     "You. Over here," He snaps, and Chloe's grip on her tightens. Swallowing thickly, Beca stood, fear taking control over her whole body. He was bigger, stronger than she was. She hated how men could easily intimidate her without saying much at all. "Do you take me for a fool?" He growls, grabbing her collar, "I saw you climb up there from the corner of my eye. Now, are you going to lie to me, or tell me the truth this time?"  

     "Sir, I have no idea what you're talking about." Even still, she wasn't about to go down without a fight.  

"Liar!" He snaps, and before Beca could react, he slapped her across the face. Chloe let out a terrified shriek, reaching out to catch her as Beca stumbled backwards.  

      "B-Beca, oh... no, no, no,  _no_." She whimpered, shakily holding onto her hands.  

  The young woman saw stars in her eyes, as she struggled to keep focus.  

        "I suppose there's really no harm in killing you off first then, since this is all the cavalry you have. I'll give you ten minutes to say your goodbyes."  

      "You're bluffing, you wouldn't have the balls!" Cynthia-Rose exclaimed, who's been quiet this whole time.  

    " _Nine_  minutes."  

                 "I-It's my fault you guys are here, I should have been more careful in looking out for you." Beca mumbled, breathing heavily as she rested her head on Chloe's shoulder.  

      "Shh, no Beca, you were busy talking with DJ Khaled, there's no way you could have known we were here." Chloe assured, caressing her hands through Beca's hair. She gently placed a kiss on Beca's bruised cheek.  

    "It was my fault," Flo mumbles, looking ashamed, "It was my idea to follow that handsome French man."  

       "I should have been smart enough to call for help before we got onto the boat." Emily sighs, her hands shaking.  

   "Everyone, please. Stop putting the blame on yourselves, this was out of our control." Aubrey assures, placing a reassuring hand on Emily's arm. The younger girl blushed at her touch, which did not go unnoticed by Beca.  

        A tense silence passed between them all, as another surge of confidence coursed through Beca. "If this is going to be our last night together, then there's something really important that I need to say. Had this been a normal night I probably would keep it to myself but since we are in a life or death situation, fuck it... might as well, right?" Beca claims, sitting upright. She glances warily towards Fergus, as if to ask for permission, and he frowns, but nods nonetheless. Her eyes were glistening with tears as she stared into Chloe's own beautiful blue ones, and found comfort in her gaze.  

     "Chloe Beale," she announces, cupping her cheeks. Her voice cracked. "Do you remember the day we first met, and how you, miserably, attempted to get me to sing with the Bellas? I was honestly so lost and confused that day and you were the only thing that made sense. I didn't think I would see you again until you stalked me while I went into the showers."  

       "I-I wasn't  _stalking_ \--,"  

  The Bellas around them giggled and disagreed with her.  

       "Ever since then, I always knew you would be in my life but I just didn't know how. We shared four wonderful, beautiful years together in college and then three years of living together. We watched each other fall in and out of love with so many dudes and had nights where we would cry together and watch crappy love stories and eat ice cream. We won championships together and brought home gold and created a family. Then we fought because I wanted to go off and do my own thing with a record label only for you to convince me that our family should stay together. Every moment where I felt like I was pulling away and into myself it was always you who brought me back. It was you who brightened up my day and made me feel loved. I-I..." She huffs, tears glistening in her eyes as Chloe wiped them away, "I know I'm not so good at this 'feelings' business, that's more... uhm... your department, but at this point there's no sense in denying anything."  

       "Oh... Beca..."  

  "Do you remember when you said you've always wanted to experiment in college?" She anxiously blurts, and Chloe giggles. "...is it bad of me to say that right then I REALLY wanted to kiss you?"  

        "Of course not, Beca," She says, her face serious, "How long?"  

  "I don't really know. One moment, I thought of you as my friend, my  _best friend_ , and then you came in, glowing and happy and ready to start your day. That's when I realized I wanted to be more than just a friend to you. I want to take care of you. To hold you, when you're feeling sad. I want to make you coffee every day and kiss you under the mistletoe during Christmas and hold your hair up when you're sick. I-I know you have this weird thing with Chicago going on, a-and that's completely fine, b-but can we just pretend... just for now, we're in a world where I can love you like that?"  

     "Who says we have to pretend?" Chloe whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks. Emily was quietly sobbing as she held onto Aubrey. "If that's what'll make you happy... whatever you want, Beca."  

        "Chloe..." Beca whimpers, leaning forward to kiss her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she hoped Chloe knew that her words meant more than just an attempt to stall for time. She meant every single one, it just helped that a life or death situation brought out the courage she didn't know she had.   

  They were interrupted by a slow clap from Fergus, who was giving them a shit-eating grin. "Hmm. Touching. But doomed love never really has a good ending these days, does it?"  

      "You have no idea how badly I want to kill you right now." Beca growls, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist. Protecting her with all she could. Silently wishing that Chloe was able to tell that she loved her with her eyes.  

      "You're adorable," He laughs, and then checks his watch. "Five minutes."  

 "Alright, ladies. Since this is our last night together, I think we should go out with a bang. One last song?" Aubrey announced, looking at Beca and Chloe, who wouldn't be moving away from each other any time soon.  

      "Let's do this aca-bitches." Emily announces, wiping her tears. If they weren't about to die, Beca would have reprimanded her for swearing.  

              Their voices were sore from screaming and crying, but they sang. They didn't sing for their kidnapper, or to stall time; they sang for themselves, they sang for their life. Beca and Chloe danced in rhythm of one another, and for a moment, she imagined that they weren't about to die. That they were safe and in their little world of pretend.  

        They had barely finished their set of 'Toxic', when Amy, in her true form, came falling through the window with a fire extinguisher in her hand. She let out an angry screech and directed the smoke at her father. He was angry, spouting nonsensical words, but no one heard or cared.  

    Beca's ears were ringing as she lost her grip on Chloe, and the rest of her girls took this cue to run to the water. If they stayed a second longer, they would be blown up like the ship, so Beca grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her away. It was cold, Beca was scared, and she was crying, but they were finally safe.  

      "CHLOE!" She screamed, her chest hurting and her face burned. "C-Chloe, where are you?"  

           "Beca? Beca, I'm here!" She screamed back over the roar of the helicopters, Amy's father's screams, and the other Bella's. She then saw the red head holding onto Aubrey and Emily, and swam over as quickly as she could, tears streaming down her face.  

      "Oh, thank god. Oh, thank god, I thought I was going to lose you." She whimpered, colliding into her. "I can't lose you, Chloe. I-I don't know who I'd be if you were--,"  

        "Beca, shh," Chloe weakly assured, holding onto her hair.  "We're okay. We're going to be okay. We're safe."  

   Beca couldn't answer. She refused to let go of Chloe as she buried her face into Chloe's neck, her cries muffled by the roaring noise of the helicopters. Her chest burned. Her ears hurt from the ringing. Her face stung from when Fergus slapped her. The other Bella's watched on in horror, wanting to comfort their fellow sister, but were too emotionally exhausted to move. All Chloe could do was hold Beca, crying all the while, thanking their lucky stars that they made it out alright.  

0o0o0o 

    The Bella's were quiet on their way back to the hotel, each woman still stuck in their minds over what just transpired. Beca ordered a "family meeting" to happen in the morning once they were all cleaned up and no longer shaken. Amy looked guilty and sad as she was the first to slam her door shut.  

     Quickly, Chloe checked the time on her phone just as the battery died. Fuck, it was already 2:00 am, and they had a performance that evening.   

       Chloe let out a deep sigh and held onto Beca, as they stepped into the bathroom together. Beca struggled to unzip her dress which made Chloe smile, and offer to help. It was clear Beca was still disturbed from before as she finally allowed herself to break down, once Chloe turned on the hot water.  

      Chloe was torn. She debated on letting Beca cry herself out, but then she realized she couldn't bring herself to move away. She needed Beca as much as Beca needed her, boundaries be damned.  

       Heaving a deep breath, she tore off her own dress and shoes and stepped in, staring into those beautiful blue eyes that were only a darker shade than her's. 

      " _I am bulletproof, nothing to_ _l_ _ose_ _. Fire away, fire away._ _Ric_ _ochet_ _, you take_ _your_ _aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium_."  Chloe sang softly, grabbing Beca's shoulders. "I am so proud of what you did back there. You were scared, but you put our safety first and stood up to him. I have seen you preform countless times on stage but that was the most courage I've ever seen you have. You protected our family." She whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.  

     "Had I been there at least a second earlier, I would have done something." She whimpered. 

   
    "You can't keep doing that to yourself, Beca," she argued, "We were in a life or death situation where anything can go wrong. Thank god for Amy that she managed to get through all those guards on the boat. Otherwise, we'd all be dead."  

      They lapsed into silence again, their foreheads resting together. Chloe's hands shook as she internally wondered where to put them, what was acceptable at this point. It was now that she realized this was the first, intimate moment they've had together since they began this USO tour. A wave of sadness crashed over her when she finally understood the longing in her heart: she was missing Beca this whole time. The whole point of this was so that she could become closer to her Bella's and sing with them again. She wondered how Beca must have felt, when she diverted her attention and flirted with Chicago for the last three weeks. Truth be told, she wasn't at all interested—Chloe was a nice person and had a hard time saying no—she hoped that he didn't get the wrong idea.  

       Chloe winced, realizing she probably fucked everything up by doing that.  

    Fuck, she's such a horrible friend.  

         Was Beca acting like this because she missed her too?  

      Swallowing thickly, she wrung her hands together. She could feel her cheeks growing hot at how beautiful Beca's skin was, and wanted nothing more than to rake her hands over it. Boundaries were absolutely damned at this point, as she internally stated "fuck it" and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, inching closer. Her best friend garbled out a strange noise of compliance, as she felt arms wrap around her own waist, and their breasts squish together—but neither girl minded. They needed each other.  

       "Beca," Chloe whispers after a long moment, unsure of where to start. "Did you really mean all of those things you said on the boat?" She had to know. It was so out of left field and a terrifying time for them, but was her best friend really saying that just to buy them time, or was it a genuine confession? Chloe wouldn't know what to do with herself if it were the later.  

   All of this really put their relationship in perspective—Chloe wouldn't know what she'd do if she'd lost Beca. If they split. She needed Beca in her life in whatever way, shape, or form. Regardless of where they go in life, Beca's it. Beca's the one for her.  

               They stared at each other for a long moment, unsure of what to do.  

      "Chloe..." Beca said with a sad smile, and she hoped that the shower masked her tears. "... I know you have feelings for Chicago, so even after all of this, if you still want to be with him, that's okay with me." She closed her eyes, "Don't think I haven't been seeing the way you look at him these last three weeks."  

    What. The. Hell.  

      Chloe's mouth gaped open, her chest hurting as she tried to register what Beca just said. She then angirly pushed her off. "Do you even hear yourself right now?" She snaps, her voice sore and tired, "Do you HONESTLY THINK, that after what we went through last night, I want to march right over to that douchebag army guy and kiss his face off?!" She runs her hands through her hair, "What I feel for him doesn't even compare to my feelings for you! I have been wanting, this whole trip, to get at least a moment alone with you but he kept on interrupting me and pulling me aside! Sure, I saw his intentions and understood that he was interested, but I've always wanted to be with you! YOU, Beca Mitchell! Get it through your thick skull!"  She was crying now, shaking her head, "I don't want to pretend. I want to have that beautiful life with you that you dream about." Her hands cup Beca's cheeks, "Please don't give up on us before we've even tried."   

        Beca choked out a sob as she hugged her. She then let her hands trail the cuts and bruises on Chloe's body, making sure to kiss every one of them, wishing for them to go away, whispering sweet nothings.   

    This wasn't sex, but it was far more intimate—as Chloe trusted her body in Beca's arms, and made sure every inch of skin was shown love and taken care of. Chloe wanted nothing more for those lips to be on her own, but Beca was taking her time, and she trusted her.    

     "You have no idea how scared I've been. That I've had these feelings. And I didn't know what to do with them." Chloe whimpered, as they held each other. "Seven years, Mitchell.  _Seven years_  I spent  _crying_  over you, thinking I'd lose you because of this."  

    "They're nothing to be ashamed of, weirdo," Beca rumbled softly, "Five hours ago I was terrified I'd never see you again. I can't imagine you not being in my life. Ever."  

      "Well, you're going to be seeing a lot of me. I hope you don't mind." Chloe says shyly, caressing her cheek.  

      "If that entails seeing you seeing you naked, then I'm totally down." Beca says cheekily, running her hands across Chloe's body again.  

       "You perv." Chloe laughs, cheeks blushing.  

   Beca chuckles with her, staring into those beautiful blue orbs. She was about to say something else, open her heart again, when a yawn escaped her throat, and she almost slipped on the wet floor.  

     "Oh, jeez," Chloe huffed, catching her. "We should, uh... go to bed. We've used up all the hot water. Our hands are so prune-y right now."  

    "I'm not even tired," the Bella yawned, and despite her best efforts, her head found its way back on Chloe's shoulder.  

      Chloe flashed her a beautiful smile, "Let's go, sleepy." She said, shutting of the freezing cold water. She helped Beca out of the shower and into a warm robe before finding one for herself, and they both collapsed into bed together.  

      The young woman willed herself to stay up a few moments longer, admiring how easily and comfortably Beca fell asleep in her arms. She let out a relieved sigh this time, her mind whirring back to the eventful evening they've had, and gently traced her finger on Beca's face.  

      Somewhere between listening to Beca's heart rate to ensure that it was still beating, and hearing her fellow Bella's giggle and shriek for whatever reason that they were still awake at this hour, she fell asleep in the comfort of her lover.  

0o0o0o 

     Beca awoke with a start. She was delirious, her hands were clammy, and she felt a scream rising up from the back of her throat. She blindly reached for some sense of reality and panicked, wondering where the hell she was.  

      "Beca," A voice chimes. Softly. Lovingly. "Beca, everything's okay." Hands clasped on her own, pulling her back to the sheets. "I'm here. You're safe."  

         The brown-haired woman blinks, tears falling down her cheeks as her mind finally adjusts to the hotel room and the bright sunlight shinning from their window. The weight of reality came crashing down on her as she sighs deeply, snuggling back into Chloe's loving embrace. She took a few deep, long breaths before she finally spoke.  

      "Thank god you're here." She eased gently, crying a bit.  

           "I'm not going anywhere. As long as you'll have me." Chloe replies, poking her nose.  

    "Hopefully you won't get tired of me. I'm known to be a real handful."  

           "I know how you are because of the last seven years. I think I can handle the next  _seventy_." Chloe whispered, causing Beca's heart to jump.   

     "Chloe Beale, are you proposing to me?" Beca asked with a giggle, her cheeks growing warm.  

        "Whoa--we haven't even been on a date yet, and you're already thinking about marriage?"  

  "I've been hanging around with Amy too much. She's been begging for 'Bechloe' to become a thing since freshman year." She then scrunches up her nose, and does her best attempt to mock their friend, "Ugh when are you and Chloe going to elope already? The amount of eye-fucking you two do on a daily basis makes me want to choke. Beca, your lady boner for Chloe is getting out of control. Tone it down."  

     Chloe giggles, raking her hand through Beca's hair, "She wasn't the only one."  

         Beca sighs and gives her nose a kiss, "I'm sorry I made you wait all these years. Had I... figured what was happening between us sooner, I'd..."  

     Chloe shushed her by placing her finger on Beca's lips, and she marveled at how soft they were, "That's the last thing we need right now. No more dwelling. All that matters, is we take life one day at a time. Together. Okay?"  

     "Okay." Beca says with that adorable pout of hers.  

             "Maybe 'okay can be our always'." Chloe quotes, and Beca's eyebrows furrow into a hard glare.  

      "Don't you DARE quote the-movie-who-must-not-be-named at me! We made a DEAL, Beale!" She growled, knowing that movie emotionally fucked her over the first time they saw it in theaters together. Chloe had read the book and was a huge sucker for anything written by John Green, though she neglected to tell her that one of the main characters dies in the end.  

       "What're you going to do about it?" Chloe says with a teasing grin, and then paled considerably when Beca smirked.  

     " _This_!" Beca exclaims, and quickly changed positions so she could tickle Chloe's stomach. The red-haired woman shrieked with laughter, failing at an attempt to push her away. Beca had discovered early on into their relationship that Chloe was super ticklish, and she always used that against her.  

     They would have spent all morning cuddled in bed, with Chloe peppering gentle kisses over Beca's skin while Beca attempted to tickle her, when there was a knock at the door.  

      "Uhm... Beca? Chloe? A-are you guys, um. Decent?" It was Emily.  

           Chloe had her arms wrapped around Beca's waist as she flopped back onto the covers, and smiled. "We're good, come on in, babe!"  

            "...the Bella's are all waiting for you in the lobby. Y'know, for the meeting?"  

   "Shit. You're right." Beca yawns, nodding. "We'll be ready in like, ten minutes."  

           "Okay!" Emily sobered up, smiling. She then quickly shut the door behind her and hurried off.  

      Beca and Chloe collapsed on top of each other, both emotionally and physically exhausted, wanting nothing more than to be in each other's embrace for a few more seconds. When Chloe's stomach grumbled loudly, and Beca complained her breath stunk like a rat's ass, they got up to start their big day.  

  

 

     They arrived holding hands ten minutes later, both wrapped in a warm towel as they found a large chair to cuddle together on.  

     Amy glanced curiously at them before addressing the group, and coughed. "Alright, well. I think since I—indirectly—got us all into this situation, I should apologize. I should have been more careful around my dickhead of a dad. Had I been there for you, I would have stopped you all from getting kidnapped."  

     The Bella's then started to all disagree at once, shaking their heads.  

         "Listen homegirl, was it your idea to orchestrate a kidnapping? Was it you who threatened to kill us?" Cynthia-Rose asked bluntly.  

        "N-no, but. I should have known he wasn't going to go down without a fight! He plays dirty, and I let my guard down. That wasn't fair for any of you."  

        Beca shook her head, "Amy, we can spend hours playing the blame game. We could lament and moan all we want, but all that matters is we all came out of there alive. He can't hurt us anymore. We have so many things to look forward to and if we don't focus on that we'd be miserable pieces of shit."      

        "Wow Beca, that's really mature of you." Chloe gushes, gently caressing Beca's stomach underneath their towel.   

    "Yeah. Well, one of us has to be."  

            "Hey!" Emily exclaimed, and all the Bella's giggled.    

   "So. Yeah, speaking of maturing Beca has something that she'd like to say to you all." Amy coughed, nodding her head towards the Bella's.  

      "Uh... what? Amy?"  

           "When are you going to tell them that DJ Khaled wanted you to perform the opening act by yourself?"  

       Beca cleared her throat and glared at Amy. "Right, but I told him I wasn't going to do it."  

 Chloe's eyes widened, "What? Beca!" The rest of the Bella's spat out their protests, to which the former caption shrugs.  

        "It wouldn't be fair to either of you. Why should I be the one to go up solo?"  

 "Beca, we're family," Emily announces, flashing her a pretty smile, "When you go up, you'd be representing everything we stand for. Out of all of us here you deserve that opportunity the most. You saved us all last night. We'd be a fool to take that spotlight away from you."  

            "Ems..." Beca sniffs, and Chloe's grip on her tightens.  

    "We love you, Beca. After last night, we want nothing but the world to see how wonderful you are. You march right up to DJ Khaled—like the bad bitch you are—and take that solo!" Amy cheers, her face scrunching up.  

       "Don't make that face." Beca warns.  

 "What face?"  

          "That face you're making right now. If you cry, I'm going to cry."  

  "Th-this is my regular face."  

            This cued everyone in knowing laughter, and Beca's heart was full. When Chloe gave her an encouraging smile, she knew what she was meant to do. They all got up and hugged each other, each one gushing about how much they loved the other, more than ready for the evening.  

* * *

 

        The girls had a relaxing day, resting their voices as they chilled around the pool and Beca and Chloe clung to each other like glue. Whispers and teasing jokes were flung at them in every direction, but neither girl minded. They were both glowing with happiness.  

           Sometime during the day Beca found DJ Khaled and pulled him aside, a determined look on her face, "I'll do it. The performance." His eyes lit up, and then she tapped his shoulder, "On ONE condition." When she whispered something into his ear, he seemed hesitant at first, but the expression on her face told him she wasn't going to be changing her mind any time soon.  

       And then, before she knew it, Beca was getting her hair and make-up ready for the concert in an hour. She was humming the tune to her set, when she heard a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Chloe, she practically skipped her way over, but it wasn't an unpleasant surprise when Cynthia-Rose showed up at her door.  

         "Oh, hey, CR." She smiles, opening the door. "You look great."  

  "Not so bad yourself, cutie," The gregarious woman winks, beaming. "Do you have a minute?"  

        "Of course." Beca nods, closing the door behind them.  

   She looked nervous, as she wrung her hands together, looking at her former captain expectantly. "I approve, you know." Beca pauses. "Of you and Chloe. There's no reason to hide whatever's happening between you two, especially around me, of all folks."  

          "Ooh," Beca drew out a breath, smiling gently, "Thank you. I... I know you've been rooting for us to get together, but I guess this whole time I've just been... I don't know..."  

        "Scared?" Cynthia-Rose supplied, squeezing her shoulder, "Confused? It's okay, I've been there."  

     "H-how old were you when you realized... y'know."  

         "That I'm really fucking gay?" CR replied with a laugh, "I've always known. Ever since I was a little girl, I never wanted to kiss boys or go on dates with them like I was meant to. I felt more comfortable being with the ladies, but I was scared to come out. I wanted to keep everything as it was, where my family loved me, and accepted me. But... I wasn't being true to myself and that hurt the most. It... actually wasn't until I met you girls in freshman year that I felt the most comfortable in expressing who I am."  

        "I-I'm really glad you feel so safe with us, CR," Beca says, happy tears in her eyes. "You should never be ashamed. I've always admired you because of your strength. I'm sorry for all the times you might not have felt that way because of all the unnecessary jokes we made about you."  

         "Water under the bridge," CR rolls her eyes fondly, "So, what's the verdict? What do you feel comfortable expressing yourself as? Did we find a label yet?"  

     Beca heaves out a nervous breath, "I-I'm not sure. I know I like girls because of Chloe, but is it weird that it took me so long to realize I'm not attracted to guys as I thought? Like, the one guy I've had sex with was... you know... Jesse, and even then..." She shook her head, "Does that make me any less...?"  

        "Hey. Becs, listen. Sexuality is a part of who you are as a person, but it's not your whole shtick, alright? Just because you've had sex with men before but still question your feelings doesn't make you 100% straight. And the same goes for if you're questioning your feelings for girls but you've never kissed one, that doesn't make you  _confused_. You're learning—your eyes are opening up to something knew about yourself and that's a beautiful thing. Some folks in the LGBT community don't need a label. Some do. I like calling myself 'gay' and 'lesbian' because I feel so comfortable with those terms. However way you feel is up to you to decide—you and no one else."     

      Beca wiped her eyes, "My dad always did say I was a late bloomer. It's totally okay that I'm just now trying to figure this out, right?"  

     "Honey, I know women in their forties and they're just now getting girlfriends. You're completely  _fine_." She laughed kindly at her friend's exaggeration, pulling her into a hug. "You're doing all right. I'm so proud of you."  

         "I'm scared, CR." Beca said, "I-I've never felt so sure or strongly about anyone before. I owe so much to Chloe. I-I..." Her eyes widen when she realizes this is the first time she's about to say this out loud, "I love her. I  _really love her_."  

       "Then tell her that tonight." Cynthia-Rose replies, "And we'd all be rooting for you."    

 Beca swallows thickly, not caring that her mascara is about to be ruined. She had a friend who loved and accepted her, and that was more than what she deserved.  

 

      The roar of the crowd was deafening. Beca loved it. She loved the thrill that coursed through her veins. It made her feel so alive.   

     DJ Khaled announced Beca to perform, she smiled thankfully at him, and got up from her seat. She then felt Chloe grasp her hand tight, and she let that feeling of warmth sink into her for a moment longer. Taking a deep breath, she patted Chloe's knee, and walked on stage.  

     The original plan was to sing Freeform! 90, by George Michael, but Beca surprised everyone with a last-minute song change. She felt it was the sound bursting in her heart for such a long time, and she wanted to speak her truth tonight. She didn't need an orchestra to back her up.  

        The crowd finally shushed as she appeared before the microphone, and she sung the first few pitches of the piano line with ease. She then pressed on her mini recording device (her pride and joy - Chloe got it as a Christmas present one year), and repeated those sounds. She then hummed.  

     And then her blue eyes met another pair of a lighter shade, and she started to sing.  

 **_I've been hearing symphonies_ **  

 **_B_** ** _efore all I heard was silence_ **  

 **_Rhapsody for you and me_ **  

 **_And every melody is timeless_ **  

 

 **_Life was stringing me along_ **  

 **_Then you came and cut me loose_ **  

 **_Was singing solo on my own_ **  

 **_Now I can't find the key without you_ **  

   It was here Beca decided to go into the crowd, and she reached out to grasp Chloe's hand. The red-haired woman had tears in her eyes as she giggled. Here, Chloe sang the next verse easily.  

 _And now your song is on repeat_  

 _And I'm_ _dancin_ _' on to your heartbeat_  

 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  

 _So,_ _if you want the truth—_  

         Of course, she would bring the Bella's on stage with her. She told DJ Khaled she would never forgive herself if she didn't. Amy belted out the next line in her truest, highest form.  

 **I just** **wanna** **be part of your symphony!**  

     Chloe giggled and squeezed Beca's arms, resting their foreheads together. She gave her nose a gentle kiss, not moving away from her anytime soon.  

 **_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_ **  

 **_(_ ** _Symphony_ **_)_ **  

 **_Like a love song on the radio_ **  

 **_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_ **  

     It was this part of the performance that Beca loved. The rush of adrenaline coursing through her soul. The way the crowd disappeared around them. How suddenly nothing else mattered. That they were finally at their happiest—together, a family once more.  

 **_I'm sorry if it's all too much_ **  

 **_Every day you're here, I'm healing_ **  

 **_And I was_ ** **_runnin_ ** **_' out of luck_ **  

 **_I never thought I'd find this feeling_ **  

 **_Cause I've been hearing symphonies_ **  

 **_Before all I heard was silence_ **  

 **_A rhapsody for you and me_ **  

( _A rhapsody for you and me_ )  

 **_And every melody is timeless_ **  

     Beca loved her life. She had an amazing group of girls that she called her family, and the love of her life was safe and back in her arms. It took her a long while to realize that Chloe was the one for her—as she made an imprint on her heart the first day they met. They harmonized beautifully with each other the rest of the song, lost in their own world.  

 _And now your song is on repeat_  

 _And I'm_ _dancin_ _' on to your heartbeat_  

 _And when you're gone, I feel incomplete_  

 _So,_ _if you want the truth—_  

 **I just** **wanna** **be part of your symphony!**  

 **_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_ **  

 **_(_ ** _Symphony_ **_)_ **  

 **_Like a love song on the radio_ **  

 **_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_ **  

      It was here that all the girls started to hug one another, Emily engulfing Cynthia-Rose and Lily into one first, then Flo and Aubrey, and then Jessica, Amy, and Ashley. Beca boldly peppered kisses down Chloe's cheeks to her jaw, squeezing her arms. She got so lost into the music she hadn't realized the crowd was cheering, and all the Bella's were on top of her. Laughing, she grasped Aubrey's hand and Chloe's, lifting them up into the air, and then bowing.  

0o0o0o 

     The rest of the concert was amazing. Beca hung around Emily and Chloe, her two favorite loves in this world, and cheered on the other bands. Ever-Moist was actually decent, she had to admit. That still didn't mean she had to play nice with the lead singer.  

     Somewhere along the way she lost her girls in the crowd, and Theo, her new employee, found her. He was the last person she wanted to see, but she smiled politely.  

     "So, I guess I work for you now." He grins, extending his arm. "I look forward to doing business with you, boss."  

         "Likewise, Theo." She agrees, shaking his hand. Maybe in another life, she would have found him cute. He's got the looks—and every straight girl would have been falling over him. But Beca wasn't straight. Far from it. Beca liked girls.  

   She liked how soft they were, how gentle they can be. How her kisses felt like little butterflies on her skin. How each touch set her heart on fire. Beca liked how when she smiled she would move the sun and the stars for her.  

   Beca wasn't certain of the term for her sexuality, nor cared to label herself, but all she knew was that she has every right to be attracted to girls—and more importantly a special girl.  

      That's when she spotted the object of her affections, talking animatedly to Chicago. To anyone else, it would seem that she was flirting with him, but Chloe kept on inching away, until she braved a glance in Beca's direction.  

     It was also here that Beca decided to go with her heart, and let it take the wheel for her. She'd waited too long— _far_ _too_ _long_ —to do this.   

      " _Go to her_." Theo eased gently, nodding at them. Beca smiled gratefully and took long strides over to where her love stood.  

        "Hey, Beca! We were just talking about yo—!"  

   "Yeah. Hey buddy, take a fucking hint - hands off my woman," Beca spat towards Chicago, pushing his chest. He stuttered a reply, stumbling backwards a bit.  

     "B-Becs—,"  

     Beautiful blue eyes met her own. The world disappeared. "That song was about you," She uttered softly, holding her tight, "Every lyric. Is how I feel when I'm with you."  

     "I know, baby," Chloe replies, tears in her eyes. Chicago looked lost, and a bit disappointed, as he shuffled off. Nobody cared. "I love you."  

      And there it was. They'd said it countless times to each other before, but this time was even more special to them both.    

      "I love you  _so much_." She repeated.  

    Beca wasn't sure what sound came out of her mouth then, whether she was laughing or crying, but she knew she couldn't wait a second longer. Beca kissed her.  

        After seven years of waiting, they finally, did it. And the kiss was so worth the wait. Their kisses with many insignificant guys before hardly compared to this. Here, Beca saw their entire life flash before her eyes—buying their first home, getting married, starting their family, growing old together... and it was an indescribable feeling only Chloe could understand.  

      When they pulled apart, there was an even bigger crowd around them, and their family cheered.  

          "Love wins!" Cynthia-Rose cheered.  

  "Bhloe is REAL! It's canon! We did it!" Amy sobbed.  

          "I love everyone so much." Emily—that was definitely Emily.  

   "Oh, thank god I caught this moment on camera." Jessica said to Ashley.  

   "When's the wedding? Which one of you is knocked up?" Teased Aubrey, and Beca looked at her in alarm.  

     "AUBREY!" She shrieked, blushing red.        

 "No one is getting married, no one is knocked up," Chloe giggled, poking Beca's cheek. "Not  _yet_  anyways."         

       The young woman giggled shamelessly, "Y-you want kids?"  

 "I want to experience everything with you." Chloe replied, and Beca sighs heavenly.  

            "That's a promise I know I can keep." With a flourish, Beca dipped her, and they kissed again.  

   It may have been their last time together as a band, but it was just the beginning for their journey to become a family. Beca wouldn't have it any other way.  

    She has her happy ever after.  

        And her name is Chloe Beale.  

 **THE END**  

**Author's Note:**

> i love how anna wanted to keep the kiss in the movie - it just shows how devoted she is to the fans. regardless of anyway we get that extra footage (because we know rebel spilled the beans about it), my little shipping heart would be content.


End file.
